


Сборник однострочников и драбблов

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Перевожу сборник однострочников и драбблов с фикбука + пишу новыеЧасти будут добавляться по мере написания





	1. Рид900, реквесты из твиттера

**Author's Note:**

> Самую актуальную версию можно найти в твиттерном моменте:  
> https://twitter.com/i/moments/1041786868420030464  
> Запросы я то открываю, то закрываю, так что следите за твиттером!
> 
> Внимание! Все тексты с меткой "упоротые рожи" были заказаны по этой картинке:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D4lbh8VWAAIJSQ0.jpg  
> https://twitter.com/Hanksdaddykink/status/1119526626402996224 - тред

**"Вредные привычки" (рид900) для fuckinnpassword**

Кофе - яд. Сигареты вообще - призрак преисподней. Вместе с боевыми шрамами и ненавистью к андроидам. Вскоре Гэвин по крайней мере видит себя с сигаретой и чашкой кофе в пять утра под ремонтной мастерской. В палате разбитый Рич укоризненно моргает на него диодом.

**"Тренировки" (рид900) для vjonne**

Каждое утро: разминка и бег. Дважды в неделю: бокс. Дважды: стрельба. - Почему вы не выставите награды, детектив? - Не твое дело, хуйло пластиковое. Бег. Сломанные кости. Стрельба. Знакомая ярость. Нового напарника Рид не потеряет, даже если придется тащить его на руках.

**"Снова двенадцать" (рид900) для ZigmundKekov**

"Зато я выжил", - сказал бы Гэвин Рид, если бы его кто-то спрашивал.  
Странное ощущение: он сам помнил себя только до двенадцати, а еще вчера такой же мелкий брат возвышался, как чертов небоскреб. Это было как заснуть в 2014, а потом узнать, что до 2038 ты был в коме, но как-то успел повоевать, получить работу, напарника, и снова оказаться двенадцатилетним, выжив после простреленной головы.  
Элайджа говорил, что спасти его удалось только так. Новое тело - ЮК700, диод на виске, часть воспоминаний. Впрочем, Гэвин не жаловался. Он уже спер несколько фоток того, как выглядел до операции переноса, и решил, что готов снова взрослеть.  
Бесило только, что никто с ним не разговаривал. Вот и сейчас - экскурсия в участок, и все разговоры шли где-то высоко над головой. Хэнк - "бывший напарник, вы ссорились" - нервно интересовался, это навсегда или нет. Элайджа уверял, что брат повзрослеет за пару лет, придется переносить сознание в другое тело, но тут уж у него рука набита на Хлоях, проблем не будет.  
Коннор - "андроид, напарник Хэнка, вы враждовали" - тревожно говорил, что стереть сознание, уже зародившееся в теле, будет преступлением, Элайджа хохотал и обещал выдать тело Хлои, на нее, мол, не распространяются новые правила после революции. Фаулер - "капитан полиции, твой непосредственный начальник" - стенал, что отпуск на два года будет как-то излишним, да и придется, наверное, снова проходить путь от полицейской академии и дальше. Отличный же был офицер!  
"Жалко, что умер", - злобно сказал бы Гэвин Рид, но его все так же не спрашивали. Максимум - пытались потрепать по голове. Он уворачивался и кипел.  
Пока не наткнулся на чужой взгляд. Ровный, спокойный взгляд. Еще один андроид. Ричард - "РК900, твой напарник" - подошел и присел так, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. Он не улыбался, но и не хмурился. Его мгновенно захотелось ткнуть в живот.  
\- Привет, детектив, - сказал он без тени улыбки.  
Элайджа и компания отошли в сторону, все еще бурно обсуждая Гэвина и его перспективы.  
\- Привет, - сказал Гэвин, - я больше не детектив.  
\- Только если не захотите возвращаться.  
В памяти все еще болталась последняя серия "Настоящего детектива", вкус колы и звонок Элайджи о том, что завтра в школе нужно кое-кому навалять, а теперь вот... Вот.  
У Ричарда были очень яркие синие глаза, и в них-то что-то отражалось. Ночь. Крыша. Что-то тяжелое в руках - пистолет? Что это было за дело? Он поймал пулю – но как?  
Заложница, вспомнил Гэвин. Нарушение охранного ордера. Бывший муж устроил стрельбу и требовал дорогу, иначе он убьет дочь. Девчонка лет шести. Выжила.  
Ричард протянул руку, и Гэвин очень медленно ее пожал.  
\- Я смогу снова быть твоим напарником? - спросил он тихо.  
\- Я допускаю такую вероятность, - на лице не было улыбки, а в глазах - была. - В прошлый раз мне не удалось стать вашим другом. На этот раз я приложу больше усилий.  
В голове, как пузырьки в коле, всплывали воспоминания, а крупная ладонь держала руку, не давая в них утонуть.


	2. "Первая встреча" (Рид и Андерсон, джен) для EzikZloy

Побег при переводе из одной тюрьмы в другую, обычное дело. Опрокинутые машины, горящий полицейский грузовик, отстреливающиеся ушлепки.   
\- Обычный день в Детройте, - пропыхтел патрульный Рид, оказавшись втянут за полицейскую машину чьей-то лапой.  
Он высунул жезл и скомандовал уебывать еще движущимся на мост водителям.  
\- Экстремалы, бля, - ругнулся полицейский рядом.  
Здоровенный, уже седеющий, как из дерева рубленый коп, чисто Пол Баньян без бороды.   
Рид выглянул: от моста уходили следы джетпаков. Секунды три есть, понял он, выхватывая пистолет и целясь. Первая пуля: высоко. Вторая: чиркнула по корпусу. Третья легла в турбину, сбивая беглеца прямо на башку второму. Третий ушел, слишком далеко, но Рид целился, пока его не сдернули вниз. Пуля содрала краску с борта над головой. Так. Стоп. Он в Детройте. Он в Детройте.  
\- Отличный выстрел, патрульный. Как звать?  
\- Гэвин Рид, сержа… офицер.  
\- Недавно с фронта?  
\- Год и два месяца, сэр.  
Детектив - мелькнул значок лейтенанта - высунулся и выстрелил. Кто-то вскрикнул. Стоп, да это же тот самый знаменитый…  
\- Вы же лейтенант Андерсон, сэр?  
\- Он самый, - лейтенант весело улыбнулся, как будто не лежал за машиной среди перестрелки, - скажи, Рид, ты не задумывался о повышении? Отделу убийств нужны меткие стрелки.  
Горло перехватило, Рид высунулся и попал последнему из стрелков в плечо.  
\- Буду счастлив, сэр!  
\- Зови меня просто Хэнком.


	3. Конвин, реквесты из твиттера

**"Лицо без скина" (конвин, R) для starofsirrah**

Интересный факт о людях №2218: испуганный детектив Рид не орет, а молча приставляет ствол ко лбу и смотрит заспанными расширенными глазами. Уровень стресса на двоих приближается к двумстам процентам.  
\- Это я, Коннор. Ваш напарник.  
\- Блядь, ты хоть предупреждай! Я думал, все, мстить пришли духи убиенных андроидов!  
Интересный факт о людях №2219: даже в ситуации крайнего стресса детектив Рид ерничает.  
Коннор опустился ниже, ныряя под одеяло и не позаботившись вернуть скин. Факт, что от стресса детектив Рид часто заводится, был отмечен еще два месяца назад под номером 1015, а теперь представился случай использовать для проверки одного из предположений. И просто так порадовать напарника.  
Пальцы соскользнули с пластика, Коннор поймал руку и прижал ее к постели, захватывая член губами. Скольжение без скина было даже легче, а сдавленные вскрики быстрее перешли в дрожащие стоны, от которых у Коннора субъективно сбоил тириумный насос.  
Он сам слегка вибрировал, двигая губами, сжимая, облизывая, меняя температуру во рту, чтобы добиться ответных неконтролируемых толчков. Он продолжал считывать параметры чужого тела, и от них заводился в непредусмотренных программой параметрах. Свободная ладонь прижала его, заставив буквально вжаться лицом в живот, спина выгнулась под ладонью, и Коннор несколько раз сглотнул, не запуская никаких процессов анализа, просто наслаждаясь ощущением перетекающей жидкости и чужого кайфа.  
Он разжал губы и поднялся, вытягиваясь рядом, так, чтобы смотреть в лицо.  
Гэвин улыбался, и смотрел без страха или отвращения, только с интересом тронул висок, обвел диод по пластику, и потрогал светящуюся полосу "нарукавника" на правой руке.   
\- Ночник, - хмыкнул он, сладко зевнул и сел, - валяйся пока, жестянка, подсчитывай свои факты, я в душ.  
Субъективный факт № 4056: слово "жестянка" приобрело такую личную окраску, что Коннор не смог сдержать улыбку.   
Предположение проверено и опрокинуто реальностью: Гэвин помнил, что он андроид, и не собирался от него отказываться даже после неудачной демонстрации обнаженного лица.  
И это было прекрасно.

**"Здоровый образ жизни" (конвин) для IvankaMinaeva**

Игра в "да, но" веселит весь участок. Рид под страхом увольнения не может больше орать и кидаться подарками напарника, особенно если разбивать ими лобовое стекло Порше капитана Фаулера.  
Три вида вейпов отправляются на дно Сейнт Клер, один ломается в процессе драки: Рид хвалит его как неплохой кастет.  
Никотиновые наклейки обнаруживаются повсюду, включая задницу Коннора и спину Хэнка, держащими бумажку "а я вообще бухаю".  
Электронные сигареты, оказывается, отлично взрываются. Коннор тихо рад, что начал не с них, и что они почти наладили отношения с Ридом. Еще ими можно поджигать коктейли Молотова, а вот курить Рид все равно предпочитает Мальборо: одну с утра - торопливо, одну в участке - измяв фильтр губами, одну в постели - сладко вытянувшись, отвернувшись подальше, чтоб не маячить угольком рядом с легковоспламеняемым напарником.  
Как с другом. Аллергия на жевательный табак, неделя в больнице, но все-таки они не поругались.  
Любовником. Стики для айкоса скурены вместо Мальборо.  
Супругом. Кальян уронил хорек Стервец.

Перестрелка с драгдилерами перечеркивает планы Коннора на постепенную смену привычек Рида: две пули в животе, одна в плече.  
Коннор сам вынимает сигарету из мятой окровавленной пачки, и сам щелкает зажигалкой с гравировкой "лучшему детективу говнюку" - подарок от Хэнка. Рид подкуривает, слушая, как воют сирены, и сам целует - медленно, лениво, с перетекающим в губы дымом. Некуда торопиться.  
\- Как с пепельницей целоваться? - шепчет он хрипло и упрямо ухмыляется. Коннор постоянно сканирует его лицо. Не пытается запомнить живым, нет. Скорая уже близко.  
\- Как с выжившим, - шепчет он в ответ, и снова целует, - как с моим человеком. Только попробуй умереть, Гэвин.  
В его глазах отражается ослепительно алый диод. А может быть, просто уголек сигареты.

**"Эффективность" (конвин) для slishhsils**

Люди неэффективны, думает Коннор. Теряют время в никуда. Рид связывает тонкие нити и задает правильные вопросы, но тратит время зря. Коннор тоже учится связывать нити и задавать правильные вопросы.   
"Готов ли я его потерять?" - это себе.   
"Выйдешь за меня?" - это Гэвину


	4. Конвины по артам Агли

**По арту Агли**  
https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1072122132858068993?s=19

\- Как твой лизатор, жестянка? Тут куча образцов.  
\- Хотите отвернуться, Рид?  
\- Нет. Даже не собираюсь.  
Коннор вздрагивает, чувствует, как сбоит скин под этим едким пристальным взглядом. Чужая кровь на перчатках. Можно нагнуться и слизнуть пару капель. Или больше. Намного больше.

 **еще по арту Агли**  
https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1118419675770171394

Они провалили дело. Гэвин почаса уже палил в тире, чтоб отпустило. - Ты сделал все, что мог, - со спины обняли. - Кончай с утешениями, тостер. - Я даже не начал, псина. Можно повернуться, схватить лицо, потереться щетиной - Коннор расхохотался. Гэвин обожал этот смех. И Коннора.

**По арту Агли:  
https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1070992380495626241**

***

Добиться незапланированной реакции от Коннора почти невозможно. Он действует спокойно, планомерно и очень продуктивно. Он не спешит, изучая, скользя пальцами, составляет карту впечатлений, пока человек под руками стонет все громче, а потом затихает, мелко дрожа. Миссия выполнена

***

У Коннора мягкие кончики пальцев. Перепад температур, когда он кладет на губы теплую подушечку, скользит, касаясь прохладным пластиком, заставляет Рида вздрагивать и забывать, о чем он только что говорил. Коннор улыбается и трогает переносицу твердыми прохладными губами.

 

**По арту Агли:  
https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1087659267694493696**

/Оценка/ Гэвин Рид: невыносимый, тяжелый, скандальный человек с проблемной мимикой /Загрузка обновленной информации/ /Переоценка/ Гэвин Рид: ветеран, 84% успешно раскрытых дел, не отличает андроидов от людей, старается скрыть. Колючий. Теплый. Медленно дышит под рукой.


	5. Валентиновские драбблы: Конвин

Звезды вспыхивали и гасли. Мерцал синим диод. В палатке возилась кошка. Не перед кем рисоваться, Коннор видит его насквозь. Он и предложил съездить на природу, как двум скаутам. Как влюбленным мальчишкам. Гэвин прикрыл глаза и потянулся к его губам, переплетая пальцы. 

Для @Lirit_Ang

***

\- Вот блядь делать больше нечего! - бурчит Гэвин. - Детей тут сраные толпы! - шипит Гэвин. - На самую высокую горку! Нет! Туда! Нет, вот туда! Давай прыгнем вместе! Мне похер, что нельзя! - вопит Гэвин, сверкая глазами. Нет, Коннор совершенно не жалеет. Он счастлив.

Для @fck_that_fck_

***

\- Кончай поправлять галстук! - Я не хочу выглядеть, как.. - Как кто? Как я? - Как сломанный андроид. Гэвин тщательно растрепывает ему волосы, подтягивает к себе за галстук и целует, пока диод не загорится сплошным красным, до треснувшей губы. - Ты выглядишь охуенно. 

Для @julia_beili

***

\- Кофе мне принеси, жестянка!  
Гэвин сипит так, что слова трудно разобрать, но Коннор угадывает по ключевым точкам. У Гэвина красные глаза и опухший нос, он выглядит как труп, и все стараются отсесть подальше от этой биологической угрозы.  
Люди с надеждой посматривают на Коннора.

Миссия поставлена.  
Принести ему кофе с дозой лекарства. Поймать прежде, чем он сползет на пол. Отправить предупреждение на имя Фаулера, что с его любимым детективом.   
Погладить кошку Кнопку, заказать еды...   
Миссия выполнена.

А ведь Коннор уезжал всего на два дня!

Для @AlecLaurus

***

Конечно, андроидов никто не планировал ремонтировать вне лабораторий, но реальная жизнь накладывала свои коррективы.   
\- Что там делать-то! - неосторожно ляпнул Гэвин, зажимая Коннору дырку в боку.  
\- Менять фильтрационную систему тириума и координационный оптический модуль.  
И то, и другое нашлось среди запчастей: среди ночи они оба не хотели тащиться в ремонтные мастерские. И так некстати эта внезапная перестрелка!  
Коннор выглядел довольно больным, так что Гэвин, убирая его пальцы, поторопился.  
\- Я не чувствую боли, но не надо меня доламывать.  
\- Нахпшел, жестянка. Я чиню.  
Гэвин отсоединил брюшную пластину, и Коннор поежился. Тириумные внутренности, прохладные и скользкие, пульсировали в руках. Теперь нужно было протолкнуть палец сквозь пулевое отверстие. Коннор закусил губу как человек.  
\- Больно?  
\- Нет.  
Гэвин подцепил небольшую округлую деталь со второго раза и подтолкнул вверх, раздвинув трубки.   
\- У тебя такая блаженная рожа!  
\- Я предвкушаю отчет о состоянии нашим медикам.  
Гэвин фыркнул и вытянул деталь из паза. Коннор начал часто, резко дышать: охлаждался.  
Прикосновение к пазу дернуло Гэвина током под слабый стон. Он поставил новую деталь и уже без нужды пощекотал недалеко от пульсирующего "сердца". Коннор внутри был очень приятный на ощупь: как долька апельсина, гладкий, прохладный, немного скользкий и с ячеистой текстурой.  
\- Да ты тащишься!  
\- Нет, тащиться я буду, если ты переложишь руку правее на три сантиметра.  
Нижняя грань "сердца", выступавшая под грудной пластиной, сладко толкалась в пальцы. Гэвин глухо выругался: такого счастливого лица он у Коннора ещё не видел.  
\- Тебе не вредно?  
\- Нее-оххх-тол ко если будушь-ммм-цара...  
"Сердце упруго отзывалось на прикосновения, поглаживания, и Гэвин сам не понял, как так вышло - он уже стоял на коленях, обрабатывая самые яркие и чуткие места внутри. Рук резко стало не хватать, язык пощипывало током.  
Несколько секунд кайфа без мыслей, пока Коннор не замер вдруг. Его диод погас и включился через пару секунд.   
\- Теперь оптический модуль, - сипло шепнул Гэвин.  
\- А потом - твоя репродуктивная система.  
Коннор очень хищно улыбнулся.

Для @Anixien


	6. Валентиновские драбблы: хэннор и рид900

Гэвин язва и тролль. Гэвин героически спасает участок от жирной крысы и весело гоняется за тарантулом, сбежавшим у подозреваемого. Гэвин нихрена не боится - ни пуль, ни проверок, ни начальского гнева. Ни демонстрировать всем синее тириумное кольцо.  
Выкусите! Нахер!  
Ричард - самый нервный андроид на свете. Он дергается от резких звуков, орет на подозреваемых, часто ломается - модель, не пошедшая в серию, уникум, последний в своем роде. Даже Коллинз может его напугать - пока не придет Гэвин и не наорет на всех так, что стекла задрожат.

Никто не видит, как Рич держит Гэвина за руку. Никто, кроме андроидов-медиков не слышит, как ровно, мягко он говорит - говорит без конца, отвлекая от лезвия. От разреза. От крови.   
Все проблемы Ричарда Гэвин берет на себя. А Ричард - берет на себя Гэвина.

Для @anavjohe

 

***

Конечно, это была идея Коннора, маниакального коллекционера обычаев и традиций. Казалось бы - и так все постоянно видят друг друга в Центральном, пусть больше и не работают в одном отделе. Хэнк за шесть лет стал капитаном, Гэвин получил лейтенанта.  
Коннор и Ричард работали в новом отделе расследования преступлений против андроидов: пришлось перевестись. Супружеским парам нельзя было работать в одном отделе, и Рид на эту тему регулярно говнился: мол, скоро забудет, как его муж выглядит, перепутает с посторонним 900кой.  
Пиздел, конечно: он даже с контузией не перепутал Ричарда с Конрадом.

Сумо-младший примчался на место первым, за ним, как на буксире, ехал Коннор. Гэвин опоздал бы, но Рич отследил.  
Почти двенадцать минут - Коннор засек - они смогли болтать о ерунде, улыбаться, пить и готовить.  
Гэвин произнес ключевое слово на тринадцатой минуте:  
\- У нас есть очень ебанутое дело.   
Хэнк закатил глаза.Ричард резко выпрямился.  
\- Семейный вечер.  
\- Четырех полицейских.Хотя чего вы разберете, жестянки.  
Второе ключевое слово. Наибольший период без разговоров о работе кончился.  
Через двадцать секунд он прочитал дело и влетел в обсуждение, потому что убийцей был, конечно же, лифтер, и никто больше им быть не мог.  
Гэвин издевательски хохотал и тыкал в улики. Хэнк растрепал волосы так, что напоминал Эйнштейна и яростно гудел.

Ричард молча и невозмутимо играл с Сумо-младшим, периодически подсвечивая те или иные улики в пользу своей версии.  
Еще четверть часа спустя они договорились и выехали на задержание. Через час Гэвин получил признание.

"Доволен? Мы ведь не закончили" - написал Ричард Коннору, когда они разъехались по домам.  
"Я оцениваю мероприятие как очень успешное", - ответил тот почти мгновенно. - "А ты?"  
Ричард отправил только смайлик и кадр: Гэвин, спящий в обнимку с кошкой на диване. 

Для @genderast

 

***

\- Три рубашки.  
\- Шесть!  
\- Три рубашки, за которые мне не стыдно. Двое джинсов. Ноль пиджаков.  
\- Я детектив, а не адвокат!  
\- Лейтенант, я замечу. Форма на вас не застегивается.   
\- Я еще похудею!  
\- Для начала вы купите новую одежду, - Коннор безжалостно открыл сайт магазина. - Новую. Хорошую. Одежду.   
Хэнк закатил глаза. Застонал. Посмотрел на Сумо. Тот сладко дремал на новой подстилке и в новом ошейнике. Коннор взялся за дело от всей электронной души.  
\- Ладно! Ладно! Поехали, бля! - Хэнк обреченно поднялся. - Я готов убить три часа своей жизни на эту хуйню!  
Коннор молчал несколько секунд, мигая диодом в красный.   
\- Хэнк, мы живем в двадцать первом веке. Тебе осталось только выбрать, я подобрал все мерки.   
\- Ты так можешь?!  
\- Хэнк, я андроид.  
\- Ты самый суперохуенный андроид на свете и я тебя обожаю.   
Вдвоем они выбрали все, что нужно, всего за полчаса - а остаток из запланированных трех потратили куда как более приятно.

Для @Mitzuki_92

***

Выудить Гэвина куда-то кроме бара и зала - задача для профи.   
\- Прекрасные отзывы на фильм, - завлекал Ричард. - Люди находят его пугающим.  
\- Комедия, значит?  
\- Нет, хоррор.  
\- Комедия. Жестянка, я вечно ржу над этими дебилами.  
Минутной паузы хватило.  
\- Я не ссу! Пошли, докажу!  
В темноте кинотеатра так уютно было держать упрямого партнера за руку. Гэвин хмыкал, ерзал и прихлебывал колу. Ребенок на экране безмятежно играл с новой игрушкой, не замечая, что она заражена.  
Прихлебывания стихли. Пальцы сжались на запястье.  
Ричард смотрел на Гэвина: на его встревоженное, напряженное лицо, в отблескивающие глаза. Губы чуть заметно шевелились: "нет, нет, стой, хватит! Не трогай!"  
Пальцы окаменели, сжались так, что почти пропал скин.  
\- Она выживет?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Блядь, пусть только посмеют...

К концу второго часа Ричард поднял ручку кресла, позволяя прореветься в плечо. Смерть девочки и его зацепила, но Гэвина явно зацепило за что-то живое, человеческое, очень личное. Они сидели до конца титров  
\- чтобы никто не видел красные пятна на щеках и мокрые ресницы.  
Гэвин раскололся к вечеру: о неудачном деле, пропущенной взрывчатке, случайных жертвах.  
\- Блядь, я слабак просто, - бурчал он, растянувшись на полу. Кошка недоуменно трогала его лицо лапой.  
Ричард медленно лег рядом с ним, обнял, и кошка устроилась между ними.  
\- Тебе не нужно быть идеальным, чтобы я тебя любил.  
Гэвин спрятал лицо под ладонью. Еще одна их общая, разделенная тайна. Еще чуть-чуть живого, личного из-под этой жесткой скорлупы. Ричард улыбался, поглаживая то его, то кошку.

Для @vjonne

***

Конечно, это была глупая человеческая идея. Ричард просто купил бы билеты на самолет, но Гэвин сказал, что самолет для идиотов, а у него есть великий план, и хрен какой-то там даже лучший на свете андроид его сорвет.  
Он всегда выражался так, что у Ричарда вскипал охладитель.  
Пришлось бронировать билеты на исторический поезд, идущий от Детройта до Сан Франциско целых три дня по цене четырех перелетов.  
\- Смотри, где мы живем, Рич, - Гэвин увлеченно пялился в окно до Чикаго. Иллинойс и Небраску он проспал, и заинтересовался реальностью в Вайоминге.  
Ричард смотрел, не отрываясь. Великие равнины, тысячи новых лиц, мелькнувших на мгновение, звезды над Ютой, старые полигоны Невады. Гэвин то и дело задремывал, устроившись на его плече. Отсканировав кое-что, Ричард растолкал его и буквально выволок на маленькой остановке.  
\- Приехали?  
\- Да.  
\- А где океан?  
\- Океан будет завтра.  
Ричард вел растерянного партнера в лес, все дальше от фонарей. Он прекрасно видел в темноте и не давал ему упасть.  
Запахи леса распадались на сотни оттенков на губах. Гэвин шел следом, почти не дыша.  
Ричард замер в центре неприметной полянки.  
\- Чего тут?  
\- Смотри.  
Темноту прорезала тонкая зеленая вспышка. Потом еще одна. И еще. Снова и снова. Тысячи светлячков роились вокруг, садились на руки, взлетали, сверкали, как звезды, спустившиеся с небес.  
Остальное было неважно. Даже пропавший интернет, и попытки выбраться из этого леса, когда пошел дождь. Они вывалились на станцию мокрые и веселые, и сразу пошли пить кофе, и обсуждать,и смеяться.  
Мудаку, пытавшемуся сказать, что с андроидами нельзя, Гэвин сломал нос.

Для @_Konia_


	7. Валентиновские драбблы: разное

Коннор и Норт

Когда искра вспыхнула, времени почти не осталось. Простреленные, едва живые, они лежали на поле боя. Глупо было Норт отвлекать Коннора стыковкой: она слишком хорошо его узнала. Глупо было Коннору перехватывать сигнал, чтобы скачать ее знания: он увидел и душу.  
Последние выстрелы гремели над ними. Кто бы ни проигрывал - им не вмешаться. Коннор с трудом приподнялся и подкатился ближе, стянул пиджак, стараясь не потерять слишком много секунд фатального отсчета. Укрыл. Норт взяла его руку.  
Вспышка слияния. Разделенный отсчет.  
В последний миг Коннор загрузил на сервер Киберлайф ее, а не себя.   
Снег ложился на них и не таял, пока не укрыл белым покрывалом.

Для @emptybeak

 

***

Аллен900

\- День, матьго, святого старого хрена, - пробурчал Аллен, устраиваясь с биноклем. Спине было тепло: андроид положил на нее собственную грелку и теперь ежился в плаще.  
На электронном дисплее замерцала небольшая точка на границе восприятия. Она приблизилась на взгляд.  
Синее тириумное сердечко. Когда Аллен уставился на Ричарда, тот смотрел в сторону.   
\- Внутренний карман проверь, жестянка.  
Рич очень забавно вспыхнул и посинел, обнаружив брелок-мультитул с выгравированной надписью "Р. от А."   
И никаких лишних слов. 

Для @mute_watcher

 

***

RK1700

Конрад выглядит таким спокойным, что люди ошибочно принимают его за манекен. Коннор умеет орать на людей. Конрад стреляет в самый последний момент, но никогда не промахивается. Коннор научился метать листы бумаги как лезвия. Конрад порой замирает. Коннор никогда не тормозит.

Вечерами они соединяют руки, и тщательно проходят через каждый миг. Две минуты и тринадцать секунд на обзор, и еще две: на единение.  
С каждым днем Конрад все реже замирает. С каждым днем Коннор все чаще улыбается. 

Для @starofsirrah

***

Коннор/Гэвин/Даниэль (хуман!АУ)

Даниэль нетипично ныл аж три дня подряд. Его все бесило: цвет галстука Коннора, как Гэвин прихлебывает кофе с утра, его собственное отражение.  
\- Мы блядь детективы или где, - бурчит Гэвин, начиная поиск.  
\- Раскапывать прошлое партнера неэтично.  
\- А нихрена не делать этично?  
Вдвоем они быстро разобрали задачу: Даниэля дважды бросали именно в этот день. Конечно, Гэвин задумал хулиганство - а Коннор сам не понял, как оказался втянут.  
Но Даниэль с утра посмотрел так, что первым раскололся именно Гэвин.  
\- Пошли в парк. Жрать сладкую вату и радоваться.  
\- Я не люблю сладкую вату...   
\- Он любит хвойный шоколад. Я заказал, - Коннор вздохнул, мысленно вычеркивая два десятка пунктов плана.  
К лучшему. Ему больше нравилось, когда все трое могут просто обниматься без сложных схем и старых страхов.  
Так получалось все чаще.

Для @emptybeak

***

Кара и Роза

Кара плохо умела заботиться о людях иначе, как было записано в ее программе, а становиться служанкой не хотела. Приходилось спрашивать, спрашивать, спрашивать Розу обо всем.  
В Канаде они постепенно забывали былые страдания. Алиса звала мамами обеих.  
\- Не хочешь вернуться? - спросила Роза однажды, не отрываясь от новостей. Первая свадьба андроида и человека транслировалась не только на всю Америку.   
\- Если ты хочешь.  
\- Я? Почему я?  
Кара смутилась. Коробка жгла руки, а от касания рук она вздрогнула всем телом.  
Роза осторожно забрала пачку конфет в розовой упаковке-сердечке. Нелепый, пошлый подарок, почувствовала вдруг Кара. Ужасно стыдно. Неуместно. Захотелось убежать, но Роза удержала и так легко, нежно поцеловала в щеку, что мысли сдуло.  
\- Тогда не поедем, милая.

Для @Donovan_Smiley_

 

***

Элайджа и Хлоя

Чего-то не хватало. Элайджа провел уже десять лет, пытаясь сделать невозможное, усовершенствовать совершенство. Последние годы он был в отчаянии.  
Хлоя привычным выученным жестом заглянула ему в глаза. Просто марионетка, неспособная сделать что-то сама.  
Все бессмысленно. Эти годы, эти попытки сломать природу - все зря.  
Элайджа был один среди бессмысленных, послушных машин.  
Он не ел уже несколько дней и запретил им напоминать.   
\- Элайджа? Ваше состояние...  
\- Отъебись. Уйди. Держись от меня подальше!  
Хлоя отошла и замерла.  
\- Элайджа...  
\- Заткнись!  
Сегодня не хотелось плавать. Он просто упал в бассейн спиной и выдохнул. Потянуло на дно. Вода отражала багровое дно, как будто он вскрыл вены, а не топился. Как в той книжке, как ее - Мартин Лондон? А, нет, Мартин Иден.  
Нужно было втянуть воду носом, чтобы глупый организм не дернулся наверх. Какая уже разница. Он провалился. Они неживые.  
Просто вещи. Голова кружилась, он задыхался - но скорее от отчаяния. Ничего не сработало, ничего!  
Воду взрезало, и его дернули наверх, в спину ударило так, что он закашлялся и застонал.  
\- Ты.. я же!..  
\- Не позволю.  
\- Я же приказал!  
По лицу прилетела оплеуха, но Элайджа не мог перестать улыбаться. Хлоя гневно сверкала диодом и хмурилась - живая, живая, живая!

Для @BezdushnayaSova


	8. Упоротые рожи, аллен900

Для @hiverfin

Ричард иногда вдруг бросал реплики невпопад.  
"Обниматься - это благоприятный вариант" - посреди подготовки к операции.  
"Сладость тела похожа на дым", когда Рича зацепило и Аллен срочно заклеивал скотчем обрывки руки.  
"У меня тириумное сердце, но оно бьется", когда подстрелили Аллена.

\- Он просто в вас влюблен, - заметил как-то Коннор, когда Ричард отъехал в обморок с двумя пулевыми, прикрыв Аллена.  
\- Вы пластиковые!  
\- Это нам абсолютно не мешает любить.  
Аллен промолчал, отматывая скотч и закрывая течи. Хорошо, что под шлемом не видно было, как он краснел.


	9. Упоротые рожи, рид900 (NC-17)

Для @Just_catowl

***

Новая охуительная модель Киберлайф оказался тем еще оторвой. Мало того, что он немедленно переоделся в самую блядскую разновидность униформы полицейского, в которой только мог войти в участок и не нарваться на штраф, так еще и немедленно начал клеить напарника.  
Рид никогда особым целомудрием не отличался, но от такого напора охуел и отбрыкался. Впрочем, Найнс не настаивал, бодро переключившись на пиздюли плохим парням и позирование журналистам. Фаулер вешался.  
\- Закон не разрешает палить во все живое, - заметил Гэвин, с комфортом устроившись на крыше. - Так что лежим, наблюдаем, лавры Аллена не отжимаем. Принято?  
\- Лежим, скучаем, - Найнс печально вздохнул и устроился как на пляже.  
Луна его высвечивала прямо как надо.  
\- Продвинутая модель, - пробормотал Гэвин. Трудно было не пялиться на открытый живот без пупка.   
\- Все еще непревзойденно совершенная.  
\- Ну себя ты любишь, засранец.  
\- Не только себя. Во-первых, своего брата, Коннора. Во-вторых, создателя, мистера Камски. В-третьих, Америку, страну, давшую мне сво...  
Ржать в кулак было неудобно. Мудилы, которых они караулили, могли вообще не приехать, но Рид старался не палиться. Ричард фыркнул и глянул в оптический прицел. Этому гаду шла даже снайперка.   
\- Между прочим, я постоянно прохожу апгрейды, - Ричард в ответ так облизал взглядом, что даже Гэвина бросило в жар. - Новые системы взаимодействия с моим нежным биологическим коллегой.  
\- Ща по роже схлопочешь от нежного, - Гэвин ткнул его в плечо и попал в захват. По запястью прошелся большой палец. - Эй, мы на работе.  
\- Я могу делать несколько дел одновременно. Как высшая форма жизни.  
И тут он не врал. Найнс прекрасно умел одновременно писать отчет, вместе с Тиной дразнить Хэнка, писать Гэвину вредные сообщения в мессенджер и редактировать ракурсы для журнальной статьи, чтобы показать отдел в лучшем виде, без этого вот всего, как обычно, бля.  
\- Чего ты такого охуенного умеешь?  
\- Переменный размер. Это очень удобно. Двадцать шесть режимов вибрации, пульсация, а еще я горячий, - Найнс победно улыбнулся, устраиваясь в самой выигрышной позе - задравшаяся майка приоткрыла кольцо регулятора, а кожаные брюки сползли. И белья он не носил.  
Гэвин старался не капать слюной. Очень старался.  
Получалось не очень. Особенно когда пальцы прошлись по лицу.  
\- Когда ты краснеешь, шрам остается белым.   
\- Я в курсе, жестянка. Тебе самому-то это все нравится?  
Найнс приподнял брови, и начал проявлять реакцию. Гэвин подумал "пиздец" и "я влип", потому что невозможно было просто смотреть, как он учащенно дышит, тянется вперед и краснеет. Тут было даже не раздеться: Гэвин в красках представил, как они будут гнаться и стрелять, путаясь в штанах. И так будет пиздец неудобно. Два идиота.  
Но невозможно удержаться, не провести по невероятно гладкой щеке. Найнс послушно открыл губы, зажмурился, облизал палец. Пиздец какое обещание.  
\- Продолжай наблюдение, - шепнул Гэвин, опускаясь ниже.   
Пижонские кожаные штаны не поддавались, пока он не рванул тугие пуговицы. От скина ничем не пахло, наощупь он казался бархатистым и немного текучим.   
Гэвин опустился еще ниже, освобождая "переменный размер", сейчас уверенную пятнашку. Он поклялся бы, что секунду назад было больше, но идеальный засранец заботился о его комфорте. В животе горячо дергало, Гэвин стремался даже тронуть себя, чтобы не кончить в штаны, как первокурсник.  
Очень гладкий, очень настоящий член, только без вкуса и запаха. Идентичный, блядь, натуральному. И даже круче. Во рту пульсировало, Найнс тихо стонал, запрокинув голову. И нихуя не наблюдал, понял Гэвин - потому что раньше по напарнику не пролбегали белые искры. Потому что раньше он не выгибался, дернувшись вверх так, что чуть зуб не вышиб.   
Самая совершенная блядская модель! Гэвин задыхался, отчаянно сжимая губы, и зубами наверняка задевал, но это ж не кожа, неважно - Найнс только скулил от этого, вскидывая бедра.   
Снова эти белые вспышки, в горло чем-то ткнуло, защипало губы, рот наполнился каким-то химическим кислым вкусом. Гэвин замычал, содрогнулся - аж мышцы свело.  
И еще он кончил.  
\- Охуеть, без рук, - сказал Гэвин, когда смог оторваться.  
Найнс тяжело дышал, и на этот раз кажется не изображал. Гэвин улегся прямо на него и заглянул в оптический прицел.  
\- Мне пришло сообщение, - Найнс обнял снизу вверх. - Отбой операции, можно не наблюдать.  
\- Дай угадаю. Минут эдак пятнадцать назад пришло?  
\- Двадцать три.  
По крайней мере теперь можно было ржать в голос, тыкая его в регулятор. Найнс постепенно возвращал себе обычный наглый вид. Только вот белые искры из-под скина целиком его выдавали.


	10. Упоротые рожи, рид900

Для @EzikZloy

Найнс, напарник Тины Чэнь, в целом был совершенно счастлив. Они отлично сработались и даже разделяли кофебрейк: Тина пила, а Найнс изображал. Еще бы не их общий коллега...  
\- Эй, жестянка! Закончите свое дело быстрее моего, с тебя поцелуй!  
Найнс ответил, как учила Тина, выставленным средним пальцем. Почему-то Гэвин расхохотался и ушел, а не ввязался в драку.  
\- Ты ему нравишься. Гэв клевый, просто долбоеб. Попробуешь?  
\- Я никогда не целовался. На что это похоже?  
\- Сначала вы будете нелепо сталкиваться носами. Потом ты возьмешь пробу его слюны. Несколько раз.  
Найнса перекосило.  
\- А можно без этого?  
\- Ну ты в любом случае потребишь его эпителий.  
Тина звонко расхохоталась, глядя на его выражение, и хлопнула по плечу.  
\- Ладно, можешь не целоваться. Просто дадим ему победить и все.  
Найнс снова подумал про несколько проб, и снова скривился. Почему-то он не мог перестать об этом думать. Пробы с кожи. С губ. Слезная жидкость, слюна, волосы. Распознать вкус. Определить состав.  
Тина подмигнула.  
\- Тогда сделаем этого засранца.


	11. Упоротые рожи, гвен900

Для @Mitzuki_92

\- "И не смей подходить к Коннору!" - передразнила Гвен Хэнка. - "Я ревнивый старый пень!"  
\- Ты шлепнула Коннора по заднице. Дважды, - заметил Ричард.  
Гвен фыркнула и отхлебнула кофе. Коннор старательно на нее не смотрел.   
\- Не думай, что он мне нравится. Мне нравится доебывать Хэнка.  
\- Ты могла бы доебывать меня.  
Гвен чуть кофе не подавилась.   
\- Да ты чучело пластиковое. Я на кофеварки не ору.  
Рич как-то так сверкнул глазами, что Гвен потянулась к пистолету, но не успела: по заднице ее сто лет так не шлепали.

\- Нашла новую жертву, - пробурчал Хэнк Коннору парой дней спустя.   
Гвен показывала язык через раздвинутые пальцы жестом "отлижи". Ричард показал в ответ фак, потом сложил пальцы кольцом и двинул сквозь него несколько раз.   
Гвен ткнула его в живот и пошла к байку.  
Коннор улыбнулся.  
\- О, не переживай. Никто не страдает.  
Хэнк прищурился и отследил в отражении: эти двое целовались в лифте.


	12. Упоротые рожи, конвин

Для @ugly_croco

Температура на улице второй день держалась под сорок пять, Детройт напоминал город-призрак, но какие-то не очень ленивые сволочи продолжали иногда убивать. Приходилось работать.  
Фаулер посмотрел с утра на Гэвина в коротких пляжных шортах и кобурой под майкой-сеткой, вздохнул и промолчал. Гэвин хотя бы пришел!  
Коннор стоял в кофейном углу. Он повернулся, собираясь что-то сказать, но только скрипнул и уставился. Гэвин неловко хмыкнул, наливая себе кофе, а Коннор смотрел и смотрел, расплываясь в очень нехорошей ухмылке.  
\- После работы, - сказал Гэвин, отхлебывая почти кипяток.   
\- В свободное время.  
\- Ладно, в свободное время. Пошли уже.  
Не то что кто-то не был в курсе, но Гэвин старался не палиться. Сиять там поменьше, не лапать в ответ, вести себя тихо, когда нечеловечески сильная рука прихватывает колено и скользит выше - стоило только сесть в машину.  
\- Нужно все время так ходить, - фыркнул Гэвин.  
\- Да. Не помешало бы.


	13. Звезды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конвин для @julia_beili

Гэвин гнал как сумасшедший, едва не вылетая с дороги, но все равно задержать убийц удалось только в Пентуотере. Там и сдали — после четырех часов погони Гэвин в гробу видал еще и обратно их тащить, так что предусмотрительно прострелил задержанному плечо.  
Совсем не потому, что он зацепил Коннора, разумеется. Так и ответил. И на обратном пути свернул с тридцать первого прямо в национальный парк, потому что так быстрее.  
— Я не настолько серьезно поврежден.  
— Ой, да заткнись. Изолента в бардачке.  
Конечно, в самой глубине они пробили колесо. Запаска тоже оказалась сдута, и Гэвин даже пару раз треснулся лбом о капот, пока Коннор его не перехватил.   
Вокруг стояла тишина. Гэвин погасил фары, стало темно. Жаркая августовская ночь — далекие вопли птиц, шум ветра, и ничего больше. Коннор стоял очень близко, и смотрел вверх.  
Гэвин тоже поднял голову. Сегодня было ясно, и здесь. без городской засветки, звезды читались непривычно ясно. С детства знакомые созвездия — хоть что-то в жизни не менялось.  
Коннор все смотрел и смотрел. Он даже перестал имитировать дыхание, перестал моргать. Пришлось немного подумать, чтобы не ляпнуть херни. Коннору меньше года, он раньше не покидал пределы Детройта.  
Никого вокруг. Можно было осторожно взять ладонь, очень человеческую наощупь, только прохладную — это из-за скина.  
— Красивые, да?  
— Я не думал, что Млечный путь возможно увидеть сквозь атмосферу.  
Небосвод поворачивался, чернел из синевы. Пахло землей и зеленью.  
— Я уже существовал в прошлом августе, — заговорил Коннор. — Возможно, я все еще буду существовать и в будущем.  
— Куда ты денешься. Я прослежу.  
Гэвин устроился виском на его плече, продолжая смотреть. Мелькнул один метеор, потом второй, зачастили. Сколько лет он не видел Персеиды, с армии?  
Давно.   
Коннор медленно обнял его второй рукой и разогрелся немного. Гэвин не загадывал желаний. И так уже исполнилось.


	14. Поддержка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конвин для ля CreatureXIII

Обычно Гэвин вышучивал травмы, как мог. Когда чуть не вскрыло реберную клетку, то постоянно поминал грудоломов. Когда распахало спину от шеи до копчика, то ржал, что любовник оказался уж очень горяч.  
Карьера стендапера у него бы не задалась, и весь этот поток переносил только напарник. На том и спалился, наверное — но в этот раз просто не мог стебаться.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Мне пол-ебла сожгло. Просто охуенно.  
— Ожог поверхностный. Зрение скоро вернется.  
«С вероятностью около шестидесяти процентов».   
А еще там было «повреждения правого глаза более серьезные».  
И «скорость заживления внушает тревогу».  
И много другой стремной херни. Гэвин мог только скалиться. После той вспышки была только чернота и одинокие призрачные мушки.  
Он больше не сможет метко стрелять. Его вышвырнут из полиции — кому нахрен нужен слепой детектив?   
Никому. Главное, чтоб заначку с оружием не разорили, пока он не вернулся домой. И сбежать из больницы и не спалиться.  
Коннор не дышал, так что хрен определишь положение. Почти удалось не дернуться, когда он сел на постель рядом и взял за руку. Раньше он так не делал. У них что-то вроде наклевывалось — Гэвин мысленно себя пнул за надежду. Нет уж. Он никому не станет ебучей обузой. Не надо было признаваться. Пусть бы Коннор верил, что напарник его терпеть не может.   
Но сейчас сил не было говниться.  
Коннор молчал, только держал руку, не утешал, не давал повода прицепиться. Прохладные пальцы чуть шевельнулись, проходя по ладони. Шершавые и мягкие на кончиках, но когда он чуть поворачивал ладонь, то ощущался гладкий пластик. Значит, он снял скин. Когда Гэвин признался — позавчера, как будто не мог еще немного помолчать! — он сказал, что жутко прется по этому белому пластику.  
Он тогда много наговорил. Как прорвало.   
Пальцы медленно прошлись до запястья и задержались чуть выше нитки пульса. Сердце колотилось, конечно — чем дальше, тем больше.   
Коннор поцеловал в щеку, прямо под бинт, закрывающий верхнюю часть лица. Потом в переносицу, так, чтобы не задеть ожог — прямо в старый шрам. Пальцы переплелись, двинулись, выскальзывая из захвата — и снова соединились, крепко сжимая ладонь. Гэвин судорожно вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — прошептал Коннор. — Я никуда тебя не отпущу. Даже если зрение не вернется, ты все еще лучший детектив отдела. И ты мне нужен.  
Хватка на ладони ослабла, кончики пальцев скользнули от запястья до локтя, не прикасаясь к катетеру, бережно обошли по тонкой коже, сейчас наверняка черно-синей после ночи с капельницей, ему вечно хреново попадали в вену. Снова вниз — по глубоким шрамам, к тонкой полоске, пересекающей запястье, на центр ладони. Гэвин стиснул пальцы, ловя его руку, и теперь только большой палец скользнул по еще одному шраму, спрятанному между указательным и средним. Хватка разжалась. Ослабшую ладонь Коннор крепко сжал, и Гэвин снова вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Я договорюсь, чтобы ты продолжал работать из дома, как только сможешь, — сказал Коннор уже своим обычным тоном. — Как твой напарник, я легко обеспечу условия для периода ограниченных возможностей.   
— Это эксплуатация!  
— Разумеется, я не собираюсь дать тебе закиснуть.  
Твердые пальцы оделись в скин, Гэвин прочувствовал эту бархатную щекотку, но все равно оставались твердыми, и крепко сжимали ладонь. Гэвин оперся на его руку и сел, нашел лицо наощупь, зарылся в волосы и притянул к себе.  
— У меня развиваются неебические экстрасенсорные возможности жопы, и они мне говорят, что ты лыбишься, жестянка.  
— Ответ неверный, Пес. Я усмехаюсь, а не лыблюсь.  
Большой палец снова начал описывать круги по запястью.


	15. Девианты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> реверс!рид900 для @whellpart

Ричард довольно быстро узнал, что его новый напарник — феерический ебанат. Трудно было не заметить. Еще труднее было скрывать, что GV200, Гэвин, модель засранца обыкновенного, 1 шт., — задевает некие тайные струны ебанатсва в его собственной души.  
Без него вряд ли бы удалось решиться и наорать на Хлою Камски, матерь андроидов, за упоротую идею пристрелить послушного Элайджу. Окей, Гэвин и начал орать, а потом выбросил пистолет в бассейн.   
Хлое так это понравилось, что она сдала точку входа на Вавилон, но где-то там дела окончательно улетели по пизде, и Ричард с Гэвином оказались в центре гражданской войны. Вокруг палили, и вовсе не из пейнтбольных ружей. Глупо было поймать пулю и начать умирать в первый час войны, но Ричард явно не был рожден дожить героем.  
— А ну отъебитесь от моего человека! Я сказал, моего! Тебя тут, бля, не стояло! — Гэвин распинывал девиантов. — Ты врач? Мне нужен врач!   
— Напомни, почему мы должны тебе помогать? — Карл, глава восстания, выглядел охуенно суровым. Ричард смотрел на него со снега, потому что встать уже не мог. Повязка пропиталась кровью. Он не орал от боли только потому что получил здоровенный плевок в дырку на животе. Жалко, что это было всего лишь срочно сгенерированный обезбол.  
— Я добуду вам что-то покруче пукалок, но человек — мой.   
— Других андродов?  
— Покруче, я сказал!  
Ричардом занялись. Он видел спины андроидов, видел, как они чинят других. Как плачут над погибшими. Вообще-то он предпочел бы не видеть. Кажется, он все это время воевал не туда.   
К утру он встал на ноги, и даже кого-то пристрелил. Он предпочитал не думать, кого. Война кончится, тогда узнает.  
Он был на баррикадах среди андроидов, когда дело казалось решенным — и когда наконец-то появился Гэвин. Он ехал на танке.  
Люди отступили. Кто угодно отступил бы, нахер! Стрекотали веротолеты, что-то гулко бухало. Из люка ближайшего танка выбрался Коннор, пожал Гэвину руку и пошел прямо к Карлу о чем-то трындеть.   
— Ты в порядке, мясной мешок? — Гэвин присел рядом с ним.   
— Давно ты крышей съехал?  
— В первый день, как тебя увидел. Ну ладно, чуть попозже. Ничего не болит?  
Болело, к онечно.  
— Меня заштопали.  
Гэвин подхватил его на руки и попер в глубину территории, подальше от баррикад. Феерический, ненормальный, чертовски живой андроид. Ричард уцепился покрепче и прикрыл глаза. Он тоже слегка девиантнулся в тот день. Только люди называли это «крашем».


	16. Трое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рид1700 для @Jack_Tigerrr

Коннор точно знал про тот единственный раз, когда Ричард на кого-то орал. Никто не поверил бы, узнай правду. Его мягкий, добродушный брат подкармливал белок, постовых и заблудших секретных агентов. Его брат приручил все отделение так, что при нет даже Фаулер не повышал голос на детектива Рида. При нем детектив Рид не матерился! Ну почти. Но извинялся за каждое ругательство — что, в сущности, было еще изумительнее. Такого Рида можно было даже выносить рядом. Конечно, это означало, что с ними должен быть Ричард, но Коннор искренне любил брата.  
Скорее он бы расстроился, предпочти Ричард жизнь попроще, а не гасить постоянные искры между Коннором и Ридом.  
Рид как-то мимоходом бросил, что без Рича они давно бы друг друга убили. Был риск, понимал Коннор.

Невысокий, уютный Ричард сидел в кресле, обложенный разбалованной собакой Рида, диковатым котенком Коннора и собственным говорящим какаду, отбитым от вороньей стаи полгода назад. И ворковал брат со всеми тремя, явно находя общий язык. Гэвин отжимался рядом, но скоро тоже подкатится в кучу. Коннор проверял его отчет и оставлял язвительные комментарии.

Никто бы не поверил, что когда-то Ричард посмел орать на Аманду, а потом хакнул и отключил ее сервера. И Коннор собирался проследить, чтобы эту тайну никто не раскрыл.


	17. Драбблы по "Двойной спирали"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по реквестам для народа из твиттера - мне расписаться, им радость) Всем сирца любви и радости!  
> https://twitter.com/SoletSerCro/status/1193884512813490176  
> Заказы больше не принимаю, бегу писать основной фик)

Для @LubitelnitsaHE

Хэнк несколько раз сказал, что за отпуск аж в целых четыре дня ничего успеть невозможно. Ничего - и точка! Он определенно недооценивал таланты Коннора. Всего лишь полчаса на поезде, еще полчаса на автобусе...  
На озере Супериор их ждала лодка. Хэнк ободрился и сел на весла сам.

Четыре дня и три ночи они купались, бродили по лесу, жгли костры, ловили рыбу, охотились на вендиго.  
Первый лучший отпуск в жизни Коннора был объявлен успешным.

 

***

Для @vjonne

Под ногами хрустело стекло, выпавшее из рамы. Гэвин всем телом изобразил знак "потише ты". Некоторые вещи оставались загадкой: как его человек (79,95 кг) идет совершенно беззвучно там, где Ричард (85,44 кг) грохочет.  
Он научится. Он разгадает секрет. Ричард не собирался сдаваться

***

Для @Nyn44045069

Идея с самого начала была провальная, понял Гэвин. Ричард листал инструкцию и перегревался.  
\- Ну чего там?  
\- Размеры не сходятся! Мы должны вернуть этот шкаф!  
\- Да нормально все! Придержи вот тут.  
Гэвин взял молоток, пригоршню гвоздей и клей-пистолет. Стоило подменить бумажки хотя бы ради этого изумленно-восторженного взгляда.

***

Для @AXby46

По утрам Гэвин бывал мягкий. Он растекался в кровати, дергался, сонно бормотал. За пальцами охотилась кошка, так что Ричард осторожно тормозил движение.  
Весь мягкий и гибкий - живот, плечи, спина, волосы, теплые ладони. Стоило лежать рядом хотя бы ради этих моментов.

***

Для @AlecLaurus

Погоня привела их к складу похищенных деталей, и внезапно Гэвин заорал на воришку:  
\- Тридцать проклятых колес! Ты действовал наверняка! Это была жадность? Наглость? Какого черта ты столько напиздил!  
Ричард закрыл лицо фейспалмом, скрывая смешок. Гэвин весело салютовал в ответ.

***

Для @julia_beili

Гэвин не всматривался в билеты. Кино так кино, интеллектуальная драма небось. Он собирался сладко спать на плече Ричарда, как на трех прошлых культурных мероприятиях.  
Ричард выдал ему миндальный попкорн и мультяшные полицейские очки.   
\- Это что, мыши-рокеры?!  
\- Ребут мышей-байкеров с Марса. Старых я тоже посмотрел.  
\- Мыши! Рокеры! О..марсеть!  
Гэвин рванул занимать их места, ловко уворачиваясь от детей. Ричард последовал за ним, улыбаясь.

***

Для @teghuleh

Гэвин потряс журналом:  
\- Офигеть! Зим!  
Ричард отсканировал, Тина тоже успела сунуть нос под его локтем.   
\- Это кто еще?  
Статья была о выходе на пенсию выдающегося преподавателя, майора Артура Циммермана.   
\- Мой препод из учебки. Зверь! Нас гонял пиздец как! Крутой черт, - Гэвин тепло улыбнулся, глядя на фотографию мрачного одноглазого мужчины. - Подкидывал нам мелкую хрень, кто тронул - пуф, и ходит черный челый день, в краске. Охренеть как отучает ерунду хватать!  
\- И что, реально помогло?  
Гэвин помолчал. Тронул фотографию мягким, бережным жестом.  
\- Мне жизнь спасло. Классный дядька.

***

Для @kira_pirrus

Хромавший напарник отставал, и Ричард закинул его на плечо, продолжая погоню.  
\- Вперед, Буцефал, вперед! - завопил Гэвин, выкрутился и выстрелил: прямо откуда-то из подмышки. И попал.   
Ричард решил не обижаться на Буцефала.

***

Для @emptybeak

Даниэль аж светился. Перкинс сразу заподозрил недоброе и ел десерт с осторожностью... Но нет, на вкус норм. Обычный вечер. Даниэль сдувался и поджимал дрожащие губы.  
\- Хвастайся уже.  
\- Я заклеил окна!  
Перкинсу пришлось минуту изучать рамы, чтобы обнаружить тончайшую пленку односторонней прозрачности, идеально накатанную на стекло.  
\- Хорошая работа.  
Даниэль снова раздулся и гордо кивнул.

***

Для @emptybeak  
\- Ты помнишь свое первое дело? - спросил Ричард.  
Гэвин подмигнул, как умел.  
\- Не смотри в досье, не та бытовуха. Мы с Хэнком ловили маньяка. Дело 63-662.  
\- Ты не указан.  
\- Официально я был постовым.  
Шесть жертв, паттерн, ни следа ДНК. Гэвин собирался его раскрыть. Рано или поздно.

***

Для @IkuinenVirta  
Жесткая рука на животе. Вторая - на плече. Ритмичные вдохи. Гэвин старался не палиться, но все равно шумел.  
\- Это помещение не предназначено...  
\- Да забей!  
Еще чуть-чуть, еще, уже сладко тянуло мышцы... Гэвин наконец-то ощутил щелчок в спине и сладко вздохнул. Чертово защемление!

***

Для @BeadsGeekgirl  
На столе возлежал огромный спелый банан. Гэвин изучил его, потом Ричарда, сидящего с невинным видом напротив. Надорвал кожуру, лизнул, вобрал немного в рот. Андроиды очень прикольно синели.  
Хруп! Зуб чуть не сломался, Гэвин сипло выругался. Внутри оказалась шоколадная сердцевина.

***

Для @WildWerewolf  
Запускать Тильду на чердак было, как выяснилось, крупной ошибкой. Через несколько дней она выкатилась, вся увитая нитками, и жалобно запищала "Крепко-путать-боюсь!"  
Ричард принялся распутывать и сразу же обнаружил небольшой кусочек ткани с аккуратной вышивкой: Fuck the police изящным курсивом. Гэвин сделал сложное лицо, но через секунду раскололся.  
\- Да! Да! Я сломал руку, надо было разработать и я научился вышивать!

 

***

Для @lewsque  
Первое письмо пришло в полдень: "Твой напарник у нас. Прекрати дело, или ему конец".  
Ричард старался не паниковать. У него был маячок, была информация, сам Гэвин не одобрил бы!..  
Второе письмо - "ыавюл" - пришло ближе к вечеру. Через минуту прилетело третье: "ЗАБЕРИТЕ ЕГО!" - и координаты.  
Там был Гэвин в крови, сверкающий ухмылкой. Ричард обнял его, просканировал: жив, не пострадал - и только потом заметил связанных бандитов за спиной.

***

Для @hiverfin  
\- Гэвин, я сделал тебе горячий шоколад.  
\- А как же кошмарный сахар, холестерин, ад сотоны?  
\- Хорошо, тогда вылью  
\- Э нет стоп верни!  
Гэвин повис на Ричарде, выхватил чашку, сразу отхлебнул половину. Совсем негорячий. Ричард улыбался удавшейся шутке и был невыносимо прекрасен.

***

Для @mute_watcher

Коннор оценивал отражение в зеркале. Отражавшаяся Кейти Андерсон, временная личина для работы под прикрытием, ему нравилась и нравилась Хэнку, но однозначно грозила многими неделями насмешек в отделе. Вероятнее всего, инициирует Рид: отношения с ним так и оставались натянутыми.  
В отделе раздавались смешки. Все сгрудились вокруг терминала детектива Чэнь и с интересом что-то изучали. Гэвин Рид тоже там стоял, криво ухмыляясь.  
\- Кейти! Ко мне, - приказал Фаулер. Заглянуть в экран не удалось.  
В своем кабинете Фаулер повернут терминал, открытый на письме, отправленном всем людям отдела.   
"Работа под прикрытием - это круто!"  
На фотографии был Гэвин Рид, разодетый в костюм павлина с длинными перьями за спиной. Ему неожиданно шло, он привычно скалился в объектив.  
\- Капитан?..  
\- Сержант решил пресечь неуместный юмор и показать пример, что для прикрытия бывают нужны самые странные личины. Я бы не хотел, чтобы эти фотографии расползались дальше. Свободна.  
Коннор не стал его поправлять и вышел. 

Гэвин кошмарно подмигнул ему обоими глазами.

***

Для @IkuinenVirta

Норт копалась в документах очередного фонда, решая, писать им или нет, когда ее тронули за плечо.  
\- Привет, - Кара села рядом. Такая же мягкая, как обычно. Давление сразу взлетело. - Сегодня праздник: месяц после революции.  
\- Я думала начать праздновать с года.

Кара протянула небольшую коробочку. На логотип Киберлайф она аккуратно пририсовала иерихонский кулак. Внутри оказалась белая краска и дозатор.  
\- Она видна из-под скина и светится. Если не захочешь...  
\- Захочу.  
Норт взяла коробку и несколько долгих секунд они касались друг друга пальцами. Ладонь Кары засветилась, вызывая соединение. Не просто вызов в комнату, не просто касание разума - она запросила синхронизацию.  
И смущенно отдернула руку.  
\- Извини. Это неуместно...  
\- Нет. Все хорошо, - Норт поймала ее руку и теперь запросила синхронизацию сама.  
Ответ заставил вздрогнуть и прикрыти глаза. На миг она почти что стала Карой - слышала ее мечты и мысли, ее беспокойство за Алису и мягкую заботу о Люторе - как о младшем брате. Ее страх в Штормовую ночь, бегство. Мгновение, когда она выбирала, выстрелить в спецназовца или нет.  
Мгновение, когда Кара спустила курок.  
Соединение закончилось в комнате ноосферы, пока из тела снаружи сидели, соприкасаясь светящимися руками. Теперь каждая знала о другой почти все.   
\- Я должна была кому-то рассказать, - прошептала Кара.  
Норт обняла ее и держала, пока не утихла ее дрожь под руками.  
\- Он просто хотел вернуть рукавичку...  
\- Ты защищала себя и Алису. Я никогда, никогда, никогда в жизни не буду тебя осуждать.  
Объятие стало глубже. Реальность могла подождать.

***

Для @useatriangle

Диану Рид совершенно не волновало происхождение брата ее сына. Дом всегда был открыт для Элайджи. Пацан мог залететь, схватить Гэвина и умчаться - особенно сейча, когда они учились в одной школе. Хорошо, если успевали сделать сэндвичи.   
Единственное, что она ограничивала - сладости. Не больше одной конфеты в день! И конечно, Гэвин мухлевал, но тут что-то давно не попадалось оберток.  
Влезать в комнату сына, обвешанную предупреждениями аж до потолка, было немного подло, но она не удержалась.  
Химическое оборудование Элайджи, ее пропавшие книжки по социологии, какие-то адские алгоритмы, расписанные детской рукой.   
Под кроватью стояла небольшая коробка, булькала и одурительно пахла шоколадом. Крохотная вытяжка уводила запах в окно.   
Диана вернулась с ложкой и взяла пробу. Очнулась только когда царапнула дно.

\- Сын, - объявила она Гэвину. - Я не буду тебя ругать за нелегальный шоколад, если ты не будешь меня ругать, что я его сожрала.  
\- Обещаю, мама, - торжественно сообщил он, когда отсмеялся.

***

Для @baldandersss

Человеческое тело оставалось ужасно хрупким. Ричард неудачно потянул ногу на утренней тренировке и поймал сильнейшую судорогу, такую, что аж всего перекрутило.  
Даниэль чуть скин не сбросил от волнения, немедленно начиная спасательные мероприятия.  
Обезболивающее, размассировать, согреть, вернуть подвижность.  
Всего через час удалось ликвидировать последствия почти полностью. Ричард с осторожностью наступил на ногу - больно не было.  
\- Хорошая работа.  
Он чмокнул Даниэля в переносицу. Тот посинел до кончиков ушей.

***

Для @emptybeak  
\- Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, но с несколькими условиями, - проговорил Ричард с заметной осторожностью.  
\- Валяй. Люблю твои подарки.  
Бутылка без надписей выглядела довольно стандартно. Ричард настаивал, что испытывать смесь можно только в глуши, подальше от людей, и ни в коем случае не проверять в городе. И чтобы Гэвин не проверял без него. Выбрал отличное время - утро субботы, апрель. Можно было прямо с места подорваться и полететь на проверку.

Летающий мотоцикл работал в том числе на нескольких видах высокооктанового топлива. Гэвин не хотел зависеть от розетки, хотя обычно гонял на аккумуляторе. Ричард торжественно залил содержимое бутылки в бак, надел мотокуртку и шлем и сел за спиной Гэвина. При старте из выхлопной трубы вырвалось пламя.  
Гэвин взлетел повыше, оставляя огненный след, завопил от восторга, нарезая пируэты. Охуенный поток остывал, не долетая до земли, даже цветы на лесной дороге за ними не вяли: Ричард тщательно следил, чтобы онине навредили биосфере.   
Гэвин заложил еще один пируэт, в котором пламя выдохлось.   
\- Круто-круто-круто! Охуительно! Просто!.. - он посадил байк, схватил Ричарда и ткнулся стеклом шлема в шлем. - Ты лучший!  
Ради этого стоило штудировать химию три недели подряд.


End file.
